YO LA VI PRIMERO!
by aliss 128
Summary: las confuciones aveces suelen dejarnos mal. !narutooo ella es mia !luchare por ella es la gema de cristal que me convertira en hokage! que creias ahh buena sakura-san y yo ccreiamos que se peleaban por ella... !atrevanse a leer!


Hola.

Este es otro one-shot. No sé si sepan pero para inspirarme y escribir fic utiliza la música, asique tal vez piensen que música escuche para sacar una idea así, para que sea más interesante de ahora en adelante escribiré en cada fic la canción que escuche para imaginarme la idea, tal vez sea más interesante escuchar la música, así con el ritmo se ubique mejor sobre el carácter de las escenas.

ADVERTENCIAS: Sasuke ya volvió a konoha y la canciones que escucho son más que raras asique les costara encontrar la canción, pero animo con yo tuve no hay imposibles.

MÚSICA: este fic me lo imagine mientras escuchaba una canción que se llama: Viva rock por Orange Range (es el ending nº 3 de Naruto 1º temporada).

DISCLAIMER: los personajes son y serán de Masashi Kishimoto, la loca historia es mía.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-misión de mierda….-se quejaba el rubio.

-ahhh…-suspiraba su sensei que iba a unos pasos de él.

-no puedo creer que nos envíen a una misión de rango S para que luego nos salgan con esto…-ahorra se quejaba la peli rosa: Sakura.

Mientras Sasuke miraba con desgano a Sai que caminaba tranquilamente frente de él, desvía su mirada y empieza a hacer repaso de lo sucedido.

….flash back…

Al equipo 7 + Sai (como fue denominada ya que Sai se quedó como integrante de ese equipo) se les envió a una "súper ultra mega peligrosísima misión de rango súper S" Según la Hokage le llegaron reportes de la desaparición de Killer Bee hace unos días, esa misma mañana le llego un mensaje de el Raikage donde le pide ayuda para capturar a Killer Bee que de alguna extraña razón después de desaparecer lo localizaron en pleno mar fuera de control, convertido en la forma del biju Hachibi, causando destrozos cerca de la frontera marítima de konoha y la aldea de la niebla, como sus refuerzos llegarían tarde por la lejanía, pidieron ayuda a konoha que estaba más cerca, y que llegarían en un instante. Y para eso solo para eso enviaron a un ex renegado, con las habilidades de Itachi, el último sobreviviente del clan Uchiha: Sasuke Uchiha; a el jinchuriki de Kurama, héroe de la 4º guerra ninja, hijo del 4º Hokage: Naruto Uzumaki; a la ninja medico más talentosa del país del fuego, alumna de Tsunade, heredera de las habilidades de su maestra: Sakura Haruno; a un ex Anbu, el favorito y más fuerte de Danzo, con jutsu secretos y habilidades despiadadas de Anbu: Sai y por ultimo al ninja que copia, al hijo del colmillo blanco, al ninja que cumplió el record de convertirse en chunin a los 7 años y jonin a los 12 años: Kakashi Hatake. Enviaron a los más destacados de konoha a controlar a un jinchuriki, que a lo peor cuando llegaron descubrieron que ese jinchuriki transformado en el biju Hachibi no era más que un simple pulpo, al que le dio un ataque de rabia y causo inofensivos destrozos.

Para cuando legaron, enviaron a Naruto a luchar con el animalito, el muy torpe no sabía que los pulpos son resbalosos debido a una capa de baba, resbalo, el pulpo lo agarro con su tentáculo, lo sacudió de arriba a bajo, hasta que le hizo tumbar su monedero en forma de sapo verde, el pulpo tomo el monedero, lo miro, lo examino, le dio hambre y se lo comió, mientras Naruto miraba petrificado como se devoraban sus ahorros de todo un año, el hubiera descuartizado a sangre fría al pobre pulpo, pero la Unidad Defensora de Animales Marinos (UDAM) lo hubiera encarcelado sin importar cuando héroe o ninja sea.

Como mínimo tomo al pulpo de los 8 tentáculos, amaro juntamente los tentáculos y lo levanto tirándolo con fuerza contra el agua, salpico todo un mar a sus compañeros y sensei, y sin una lógica explicación se fueron de callado regreso a konoha así desperdiciando su fin de semana.

…end flash back…

Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Sai y Sakura prefirieron no debatir más, ya que con un comentario más y la bomba que se activó desde ayer llegaría al final de la cuenta, es decir, perderían los estribos e irían a por la Hokage.

-lo que aún me pregunto es, ¿Por qué los ninjas de la aldea del rayo no se dieron cuenta de que ese pulpo no era un biju?-Sai y su comentario despreocupado (ya que a él le dio igual la misión) hizo que cierta bomba explotara.

Esta vez no solo Naruto sino el resto (a excepción de Sai) dispararon hacia konoha para hacer explotar la bomba justo donde debe, en la torre del Hokage. Luego Sai tuve que correr también para no quedarse atrás.

0o0o0o0o-en la torre del hokage-0o00o0o0

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura y Kakashi entraron derivando la puerta de la oficina, Kakashi que tenía el informe ya redactado, lo abrió y comenzó a leer:

Los cinco y más fuertes ninjas fueron a la supuesta

Misión de rango S, pero al llegar cayeron en cuenta

De que el biju Hachibi que debía estar armando alboroto

No era nada más y nada menos que un simple

Pulpo alterado, después de hurtar a tentáculo

Armado y robar pertenencias Uzumaki,

Naruto enfureció noqueándolo de forma en que su ira

No fue desatada totalmente y la

Unidad Defensora de Animales Marinos (UDAM), estuviera

Contenta.

¡"Volviendo a konoha sanos y salvos"!

Entonces entrecerró el pergamino y tiro al escritorio.

Puede que Kakashi sea muy recto, tranquilo, sabio, o lo que sea, pero no perdería lo estribos así. En este caso Kakashi también tiene orgullo, y saber que perdió un fin de semana por estúpido pulpo, tal vez eso sea merecedor de un poco de enojo, pero el hecho de ser bañado en mar salpicado por el pulpo, dar explicaciones a la U.D.A.M., que el resto del camino haya tenido que avanzar con ropa húmeda, soportando las quejas y lloriqueos de sus alumnos y más encima el comentarito de Sai. Volvió un desquiciado maniático a cualquiera.

Tsunade puso una sonrisa de "no es mi culpa", todos prosiguieron a gritar sus quejas, Sakura solo se mantuvo con una mirada enojada y retadora, Sasuke al igual que Kakashi sorprendió a Tsunade lanzando gritos de protesta y Naruto gritaba mientras con una mano apuntaba a su monedero verde completamente vacío sostenido por la otra mano.

Tsunade solo escuchaba bulla, no entendía nada de lo que decían. Se decidió por hacer lo que tenía que hacer, alzo su mano mostrando un papelito que decía:

TIPO DE MISIÓN: S

ASUNTO: ESCUADRÓN DE LA MARINA

EQUIPO: "7-KAKASHI + SAI"

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta, ¡la Hokage les estaba dando otra misión!, el 1º en reaccionar fue Naruto.

-Noo!-grito el rubio acercándose al escritorio, le quito el papelito a la Hokage, y una vez entre sus manos lo rompió, lo estrujo, lo miro con furia y luego se dio vuelta a donde la puerta y desde ahí se lo lanzo a Sai que estaba por entrar. Él también lo sacaba de quicio con todos sus comentarios por el resto del camino.

Al voltear a ver a Tsunade se alteró más, ¡tenía una copia del papelito!

-supuse tu reacción-dijo "tranquilamente" Tsunade.

-¿Qué significa esto ttebayo?-Kakashi logro tranquilizarse y decidió hablar como el ninja que era: guardando apariencias.

-los ninjas de la aldea del rayo me enviaron un mensaje pidiendo disculpas por la equivocación, con su mensaje también nos llegó una solicitud de la U.D.A.M. que al ver su gran habilidad de caza les interesaron contratarlos ESPECÍFICAMENTE A USTEDES para rescatar a los animales marinos en cautiverio.-finalizo la 5º Hokage.

-mande a genin-sasuke ya no estaba para poder su tiempo _"hpm, que no joda y mande a inútiles genin"_ pensó.

-ESPECIALMENTE A USTEDES-recalco con enojo.

-no me obligara ttebayo-Naruto se cruzó de brazos.

-Naruto: se te repondrá lo perdido, Sasuke: la misión anterior y esta son y seguirán siendo de rango S, Kakashi: se te aumentara la comisión para traje nuevo, Sakura: la próxima misión del equipo 7 se te excluirá a ti. Y Sai, ¿ves ese papelito que te tiro Naruto?

-eh… ¿este?-Sai miro interesado el papelito estrujado y lo levanto.

-¡sí!-dijo emocionada Tsunade.

-ahora-cuestiono Sai

-tíralo al basurero, por fa.

Sai tranquilamente lo hizo, _¿no me va a ofrecer nada? ¡Que acaso yo no fui a esa misión!_ Pensó, obviamente la frustración por fin le estaba afectando el cerebro.

-Tsunade-sama y si nos da este día más libre? No soportaría tanta estupidez seguida-dijo Sakura desde su rincón.

-no se preocupen tienen hasta mañana-la Hokage sentía que podía morir en paz-ahora váyanse.

0o0o0o0o0-en las calles de konoha-o0o0o0o0

Ya fuera de la torre del Hokage el equipo 7 + Sai rondaba las calles sin destino fijo.

-y si vamos a las aguas termales-sugirió Naruto.

-pero que predecible y típico eres dobe- Sasuke.

-¡pues si tienes una nueva y original idea, adelante!-Naruto.

-ya cállense -Sakura aún estaba agobiada por la misión-tengo hambre vamos a comer-a naruto le brillaron los ojos al pensar en ramen- y no será RAMEN!

-ahhh…-Naruto solo pudo quejarse.

-hpm predecible…-Sasuke.

-repite eso ttebayo!-Naruto estaba buscando pleito.

-bueno pueden ir, yo me tengo que perder en el camino de la vida…-dijo Kakashi.

-a no! Kakashi-sensei usted también viene-Sakura tomo a Kakashi por la manga del traje y lo jalo hacia delante apresurando el paso.

_No…ya no hay respeto_ pensó, Kakashi.

-y si no es ramen, ¿A dónde vamos a comer?-Sai ya estaba acostumbrado a comer ramen.

-cerdo asado.-dijo Sakura cortante, con Kakashi aun sujetado y un aparente enojo en el rostro.

-fea, ¿ya rompiste tu dieta?-dijo Sai mirándola con una sonrisa (falsa).

-bestia!-cuando Sakura está enojada se olvida hasta lo que está agarrando. Seguido el grito de furia lanza a Kakashi contra Sai. Olvida lo que agarra y lo lanza como objeto.

Sai se derrumbó junto con Kakashi.

_No, ya no me respetan como antes_ pensó Kakashi.

-vamos-dijo Sakura volteando y siguiendo su camino.

Los demás prefirieron no empeorar más el día y también la siguieron.

-eh Sasuke.-Naruto le hablo a Sasuke por lo bajito.

-hpm.

-por si lo olvidaste, cuando lleguemos al lugar que no te extrañe que ahí también este Chouji, y por si acaso no le vayas a decir gordo-Naruto le hablo a Sasuke.

-¿o si no que?-dijo Sasuke desinteresado.

-ya lo veras ttebayo…

0o0o0o0o0-en el restaurante-0o0o0o0o0o

El equipo 7 + Sai se encontraban sentados alrededor de la mesa en el restaurante. Sakura tomaba soda de una lata, Sai estaba simplemente sentado , Kakashi miraba a una mosca que revoloteaba cerca suyo, y Naruto y Sasuke…

-¿Dónde está el gordo?-Sasuke miraba de un lado a otro.

-¡que no le digas gordo!-le dijo Naruto como murmuro.

-hmp

-bueno… Creo que no vino-dijo Naruto con el tono de voz más fuerte.

-¿Quién no vino? ¿Qué gordo?-Sakura logro escuchar un poco.

-fea, creo que se refiere a ti.-Sai no sabe interactuar con las personas.

-¡YA CÁLLATE!-dijo Sakura mientras estrujaba con el puño la lata de soda de su mano. Sai empezó a sudar frio-Sai vamos a pedir la orden ¿sí?.

-¿eh?-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

Sakura no tenía tiempo para explicaciones-¡que vamos te dije!-Sakura se levanta y toma a Sai por el cuello de la polera y se lo lleva hacia la caja del restaurante.

-pobre…-dijo Sasuke mirando con pena a Sai que era arrastrado por Sakura.

-se lo busco, por lo menos esta vez no me arrastrara en su destino ttebayo-dijo Naruto recordando la vez que Sakura le pego a él sin motivo después de que Sai le diga "fea" como característica.

-hpm-"dijo" Sasuke.

-eh Sasuke -Naruto llamo la atención de Sasuke-mira.-Naruto apunto un collar, su cuerda era sencilla, pero tenía como decorativo una gema, pero se podía distinguir un colmillo dentro de la gema verde, relucía. Naruto le presento el collar como si fuera de lo más genial.-la gema es la última reliquia de un ninja que batallo con el kyubi y le arrebato un colmillo, y ahorra lo tengo yo como símbolo de que seré el próximo Hokage ya que ese ninja era nada más y nada menos que Hashirama Senju.

-en serio-dijo Sasuke en un tomo como "no te creo" pero en realidad tenia curiosidad.

-te corrompe la envidia ¿eh? Después de todo gracias a este majestuosa GEMA seré Hokage y tú te quedaras atrás.-se burló Naruto.

-Kakashi-sensei…-Sasuke empezaba a sospechar de que eso era verdad, él no era ingenuo, pero después de lo que paso en la guerra puede que sea verdad, asique miro hacia su sensei para tener una respuesta de que si era verdad o mentira.

-sasukeee es mentira, tú lo sabes-dijo Kakashi que no dejaba de leer su libro.

-hpmm-"dijo" Sasuke de forma triunfante volviendo a ver a Naruto.

-como quieras, luego no te sorprendas cuando me convierta en Hokage-dijo Naruto desviando la vista hacia un cielo que no veía por culpa del techo, veía ese "cielo" con la mirada iluminada, LA GEMA entre las manos y un rostro con la victoria reflejada en ella.

En ese descuido Sasuke le arrebató el collar de las mano, el ya no soportaba esa actitud de parte del rubio, el tampoco creía eso de la leyenda de Hashirama, pero si quería ser Hokage necesitaría hasta de suerte falsa, una vez con el collar se lo coloco alrededor del cuello y volteo a ver al rubio con una mirada triunfante.

Antes de que diga "hmp" el rubio con toda la furia desbordando se le tiro encima, tratando de quitarle el collar.

-maldito teme-dijo Naruto estrujando la cara de Sasuke con sus manos, al parecer a Kakashi le daba igual-devuélveme mi oportunidad de ser Hokage ttebayo.

-púdrete dobe!-dijo Sasuke que liberaba sus mano alzándolas-ahorra es mío -Sasuke dirigió sus manos hacia el estómago de Naruto-suéltalo por las buenas-amenazo Sasuke con su dedos provocando que Naruto riera gracias a que Sasuke le estaba haciendo cosquillas.

-p-pero ajaajajaja, b-b-b-asta ¡ya!..Sasuke ajaja aras que ….jajjajajaja, temeee! Jaja me estoy enojando!-Naruto enfureció y dejo de estrujarle la cara a Sasuke para retirar sus manos y ya no tenga que reír cada 5 silabas.-y-yo ¡YO LA VI PRIMERO!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-listo!-dijo Sakura mirando a Sai-ya pedí la orden podemos volver.

-si-le respondió Sai, estaba algo nervioso, creyó que Sakura se desquitara con el

Sakura y Sai ya habían pedido la orden y ahora se dirigen a la mesa donde deben estar el resto del grupo, el restaurante era uno de esos donde cada mesa se encuentra en una especie de habitación privada, es decir que tiene tres paredes, y ya saben, privado.

Sakura y Sai ya estaban por entrar cuando la bulla de adentro les llamo la atención y se detuvieron, a bueno Sakura se detuvo, Sai iba entrar, pero Sakura lo sujeto de la manga y lo jalo hacia atrás, pobre Sai. Callo mal parado.

Sakura se acomodó en la pared de forma en que pueda escuchar, pero al parecer con esos gritos no era necesario, además solo habían tres parees, escucho perfectamente, Sai se reincorporo y entendiendo el caso se paró sin tratar de decir nada, ni hacer nada.

"-p-pero ajaajajaja, b-b-b-asta ¡ya!..sasuke ajaja aras que ….jajjajajaja, temeee! Jaja me estoy enojando!-Naruto enfureció y dejo de estrujarle la cara a Sasuke para retirar sus manos y ya no tenga que reír cada 5 silabas.-y-yo ¡YO LA VI PRIMERO!" logro escuchar, los reconoció, eran Sasuke y Naruto peleándose por algo, o ¿tal vez alguien?

-Sai escucha!-dijo Sakura para así estar segura de lo que estaba escuchando.

"-¿Qué la viste primero?-dijo Sasuke restante.-me vale, ahora es mía.

-¡tú qué sabes! Por derecho es mía, mía, mía, mía, mía y MÍA!-dijo Naruto tomando a Sasuke del cabello.

-¿así? ¿Es tuya? Pues quiero ver que haces para quitármela!-grito Sasuke y como defensa intento librarse de los jalones de cabello de Naruto dándole golpes en la espalda.

-¡!créeme que peleare por ella a muerte!-dijo Naruto mas descontrolado, y como único recurso jalo y jalo con más fuerza del cabello de Sasuke, eso iba en serio.

-¡ah! Naruto, ¡es MIAAA!-dijo Sasuke entre el dolor, vio que a Naruto no le afectaba tanto sus golpes, asique ya desesperado, vio el brazo de Naruto jalándole en cabello frente de él, así que indeciso, le mordió.

-mierda! Teemee-dijo Naruto por fin soltándole, Sasuke dejo de morderle.

Naruto pensó en una estrategia.

-¿eh? ¿Kakashi-sensei?-dijo mirando a Kakashi, ya con eso logro distraer a Sasuke.

En fin quien no se distraería si Kakashi estaba ahí, mirándolos, como si nada, muy entretenido viéndolos matarse, y en verdad que estaban dando una escena genial porque incluso dejo de leer su libro.

Naruto aprovecho ese descuido le quito el collar del cuello.

-¡ya estuvo dattebayo!-dijo Naruto con el collar entre las manos.

Sasuke termino por hartarse, estaba cansado de ese jueguito infantil, esta vez iría a lo seguro, porque él tenía que tener ese collar!" Sakura escucho todo a la perfección, pero aun así sentía que su cerebro le jugaba una broma.

_Si mal o no cálculo se están peleando por alguien, y según lo que escucho es una chica, y si lo pienso lento la única chica por la que Naruto y Sasuke se pelearan así seria…. ¿yo? ¡Por kami! Tengo que detenerlos, harán explotar media konoha, pero, primero tengo que confirmar si escuche bien._

_-Sai, ¿tu q-que crees que está pasando?-dijo volteándolo a ver._

_-creo que se están peleando por una persona, y no creo que sea un hombre, aunque de Naruto-kun no me extrañaría que sea por un hombre.-dijo Sai pensativo en que si Sasuke se pelearía por un hombre._

"-SHARINGAN!-dijo Sasuke que activo el Sharingan.

-Sasuke?

-Naruto, estoy dispuesto a todo-dijo fríamente. Algo así como si de esa batalla dependiera su futuro de Hokage o no Hokage." De repente se escuchó a Sasuke.

Sakura entendió mal, no sabía si estar feliz o preocupada.

Pero entro de golpe para detenerlos, el caso se estaba saliendo de control.

Una vez dentro Sakura y Sai escucharon algo más. "-así! ¡Pues yo también! ¡Esta gema me pertenece ttebayo!-dijo Naruto apurándose a activar el modo seenin."

Sakura ya estaba a punto de decir algo como: "No se peleen por mi" pero agradeció al cielo el que Naruto remarcara la situación.

_Ufff…!maldito Naruto! Estuvo cerca…_

-Naruto, Sasuke! Ya dejen la gema en paz!-dijo Sakura recordando a que collar se referían, ya que Naruto también le había contado acerca de ella.

-Sakura-chan –dijo Naruto deteniéndose.

-hmp-dijo Sasuke desactivando su Sharingan, creo que necesitaba de algo para recordar que era Sasuke-no me importa nada-Uchiha.

-Naruto guarda tus esperanza de ser Hokage ¡¿quieres?!-dijo Sakura refiriéndose a la gema.

-¿collar? Se peleaban por un collar con una gema extraña.-dijo Sai aun confundido.

-si! Es el colmillo de kyubi, protegido con el chacra de Hashirama, una especie de gema que me ayudara a ser Hokage ttebayo! ¿Qué creías?-dijo Naruto entusiasmado.

-ahhh Sakura-san y yo creía que se estaban peleando por ella...

Sin duda Sai le fregó la vida a Sakura.

_Sai... te voy a..._ pensó Sakura con una cara de espanto y suicida.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Sai mirando a todos.

A Kakashi ya le valía lo que ocurriera, Sasuke *toco madera* y Naruto miro raro a Sakura, pero aun así no deja de sostener con fuerza su gema, debía de protegerla de Sasuke…

_Este día empezó mal_…pensaba Sakura que volteo a ver a Sai, Sai no espera que fuera tan malo decirlo, pero con la cara de Sakura lo confirmo, mejor no volvía a abrir la boca para decir algo…_nos mandaron a una misión de mierda_…Sakura tomo a Sai y lo sujeto de la ropa para lanzarlo contra la pared, Sai rajo la pared, maldijo el hecho que las hicieran tan duras…_después de que tsunade-shishiou nos sobre explote a su antojo vinimos aquí a relajarnos…_Sakura se acercó lentamente a Sai, el aún estaba confundido con lo de lo de él collar solo vio a Sakura cada vez más cerca…_entonces fue así como el día termino por irse a la mierda… ¡a no! Faltan 7 horas para que el día termine, pero me asegurare de que Sai no esté presente esas 7 horas para terminar de arruinarme el día, con sus "comentarios"…_ Entonces Sakura le lanzo un duro golpe a Sai, lo último que vio Sai fue a Sakura acercándose con una sonrisa falsa, la primera vez que se le acerco con una sonrisa así de falsa termino mal, pero segura que estos 3 años se hizo más brutal…. Y Sai permaneció en el hospital por el resto del día….

Sakura mando muy lejos al grupo y se fue a quien sabe dónde, después de que Kakashi, Sasuke y Naruto lleven a Sai al hospital, fueron por ramen instantáneo.

-yo les dije que vallamos a Ichiraku's desde un principio ttebayo-dijo Naruto comiendo su ramen instantáneo, la verdad ya nadie estaba de humor ahí, solo miraron a Naruto con cierto... Desquicio.

FIN

0o0o0o0o0o

Nota final: *TOCO MADERA*: para los que no saben se toca madera para que no ocurra algo que te están diciendo. Como cuando te dicen: "y si al ir al colegio la secuestran" y tu tocas madera, es una señal de que no quisieras que eso pasara.

Aunque no me crean tarde tres meses en terminar este fic…

Al corregir los errores ortográficos leí el fic, y me pareció que debía ponerlo en el género "parodia-humor" se me paso la mono XD.

ESTE FIC TIENE EXACTAMENTE:3.586 palabras.

FUE TERMINADO: el día 23/09/2014

(Escribo eso de recuerdo) (Los invito a indicarme cual fue su escena favorita, la mía fue cuando Kakashi leyó el informe de la misión y la de U.D.A.M.)

Chau!


End file.
